fanonfallheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dexter
Dexter is the main protagonist of the series. He is a boy genius who has a secret laboratory and is the main character of Dexter's Laboratory. His intelligence makes him the brains of the family. He is usually working on gizmos and gadgets, but his sister Dee Dee is always destroying his creations. Dexter is an extremely intelligent boy (a self described "Boy Genius") who has been creating fantastic inventions since he was a baby. He considers Albert Einstein to be his greatest influence. He is normally in conflict with his sweet 11-year-old sister Dee Dee. Dexter, though highly intelligent, often fails at what he has set out to do when he becomes overexcited and makes careless choices. He manages to keep the lab a secret from his clueless, cheerful parents, who amusingly never notice any evidence of the laboratory, even when it was right before their eyes. Despite coming from a typical all-American family, Dexter speaks with a Russian accent, a reference to Tartakovsky's own accent that he spoke with during childhood and prank calls Rob Renzetti sent to Tartakovski while the two were at CalArts. Dexter's favorite superhero is Major Glory. In Rude Removal, his counterpart is very rude and highly disrespectful to his mother Dexter is very short, has curly red hair, semi-circular glasses, a white lab coat with a black button, purple gloves, and black boots. RelationshipsEdit Dee Dee - Dexter is normally in conflict with his sweet older sister, Dee Dee, who always mysteriously gains access to his lab no matter what he does to try to keep her out. Dee Dee eludes all manner of security and, once inside, delights in playing in the lab, often destroying all of his creations and often by pushing the wrong buttons on an invention. This is often preceded by Dee Dee asking "Oooooh, what does this button do?," without waiting for an answer. Despite her hyperactive personality, Dee Dee sometimes makes more logical decisions than Dexter, or even gives him helpful advice. Despite being excessively irritated with Dee Dee with her constant interference and her stupidity, Dexter still loves her and cares about her well being, and even saved her life numerous of times. Mandark - Dexter has a big rivalry with Mandark. He hates him because he constantly tries to shut down or destroy Dexter's lab and prove that he is smarter than him. Although Mandark isn't as recurring of a conflict as Dee Dee is, Mandark is even worse of an enemy than Dee Dee is. They sometimes compete to see who's smarter and Dexter always wins, although sometimes they both get tied for instance in the episode where Monkey and Quackor were both fighting and Dexter and Mandark were going to turn them into class. Monkey- Dexter is always trying to make Monkey do something amazing but no matter what he does to him Monkey just stays as a normal old monkey, But whenever Dex isn't looking, monkey changes into an amazing superhero and that power somehow is subliminal to all of Dexter's most observant and flawless of machines. Dad - He is his father, normally tends to show favoritism to Dee Dee for her athletic prowess, but will occasionally side with Dexter when facing a challenge between the sexes. Dad is also depicted as unreasonably hostile towards Dexter when he interferes with a sports-related activity such as watching the "biggest golf match of the year" or breaking his bowling trophy. Mom - She is his mother, appears to be fairly close to his mother, and appears to have inherited his intellect from her. He is sometimes embarrassed by her, such as when she kept causing a ruckus at a chess tournament in an effort to cheer him on and ended up getting him disqualified. Douglas E. Mordecai III - He is Dexter's closest friend. *Dexter Prime *Fez Dexter *Heatblaster Dexter *Goop Gear Dexter *Null Void Dexter *Crystal Dexter *Steampunk Dexter